summer's trouble
by shimmer2
Summary: Harry and Ginny accidently end up in little hangleton! Volemort eep! Fluff but some scariness. H/G with a little teensy bit of R/H. *COMPLETED*
1. Ch.1

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine they belong to Jk Rowling and Warner Bros and blah blah blah  
  
A/N: I hope ya like it! It had to be a cliffhanger (heehee) next chap will be up soon yay! Please please review.  
  
  
  
He was flying through the air on his Firebolt and he saw it, the snitch he zoomed toward it as the crowd roared "Harry! Harry!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry woke up to see a very pretty and very blurry girl standing over him. He reached for his glasses and saw-  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Harry had gotten to the burrow very late last night and he had only spoken to Ron and Mr. Weasley. Wow thought Harry Ginny looks really pretty and -  
  
But his thoughts were cut off by Ron " Harry get down here or we'll be late!"  
  
Ginny slipped out the door, as Harry got dressed. As Harry walked down the stairs he saw Ron, Mr.+ Mrs. Weasly, Fred, George, and...Ginny sitting around the table. Ginny really changed over the summer, thought Harry.  
  
Soon he felt like he was at his second home (Hogwarts being the first) For the next fifteen minutes he explained to Mr. Weasly how a cell phone worked. (Fascinating! So do they use elemectricity?)  
  
" So, were all gonna go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff?" said Ron through his toast.  
  
" Right!" said Ms.Weasly brightly " Is everyone ready?"  
  
Fred and George took some floo powder and stepped in front of the flames "Diagon Alley!" they yelled in unison. And they disappeared into the fire.  
  
"Harry why don't you and Ginny go together?" said Mrs. Weasley innocently.  
  
"K" Harry took some floo powder and looked over at Ginny, he blushed and took his glasses off and put them into his pocket (last time they had broken) Harry tried to say 'Diagon Alley!' but he inhaled smoke and it came out more like "di-cough cough agon All-all (achoo) alley!" They swirled through colors and Harry could makeout the blurry shapes of fireplaces whizzing by. He felt very sick and was wondering when it would stop. Then they fell with a bump onto the floor of an old house. Harry looked around and then realized he couldn't see since he wasn't wearing his glasses and sheepishly put them on. He saw that the fire had gone out and the house looked deserted like no one had been. there for years.  
  
Ginny spoke first " Were are we Harry?"  
  
" No clue Gin"  
  
Harry began to get a little scared where the heck were they??  
  
" Harry?" said Ginny who was looking very nervous. " They don't have any floo powder, at least not here, how are we going to get back?"  
  
That was a very good question thought Harry " Lets go outside and maybe we can find out where we are"  
  
So they found the front door and stepped out side, Harry looked around and took a sharp breath as his stomach dropped 5 feet; Ginny followed his gaze to see an old graveyard with a sign GRAVEYARD OF LITTLE HANGLETON.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" said Ginny looking at his pale face.  
  
" Uh nothing Gin" lied Harry, this was definitely not good, but he didn't want Ginny to be as scared as he was.  
  
So for the next 15 minutes as they walked down towards the village Harry and Ginny had the longest conversation that they'd ever had. (Ya know more than 3 sentences) Harry thought it was good to keep his mind off were they were. All of the sudden it began to thunder, and Ginny's face went white.  
  
"What's up Ginny?" asked Harry  
  
" Well I kinda am-" but the next words came out as a jumble  
  
"Sorry but I didn't hear what you said"  
  
" Well thunderstorms kinda frighten me, well actually I'm petrified of them" said Ginny quietly her pale face turning red.  
  
"Alright well lets just go into that house," Harry said pointing to another deserted house nearby. It looked vaguely familiar but Harry couldn't place it. It began to pour as they ran into the house, Ginny tripped in the mud and Harry (the gentleman) helped her up. Harry couldn't help thinking how he had ever not noticed Ginny in that way before. So they entered the house- sopping wet, as they stepped in Harry had a déjà vu about being in that house, but when had he been in this house? Harry and Ginny sat inside the house looking out at the sky outside.  
  
" So we'll wait until the storm blows by and we'll get to the village and ask the muggles to use the telephone, remember I told you about the telephone? Said Harry sounding much braver than he felt.  
  
" Alright Harry but who will we uh.call?"  
  
Shit thought Harry he hadn't thought the plan through that far, the Durslsey's would never get him and he didn't know any wizards who used a telephone.  
  
" Ginny do you know if your house has a phone number?"  
  
" I would if I knew what that was," said Ginny, her big brown eyes looking at Harry with worry.  
  
Lightning forked across the sky and Harry realized, they would be here for a while.  
  
"Let's find something to eat, k?"  
  
So they found the kitchen, and Harry rummaged through the cabinets while Ginny was examining the kitchen appliances with great curiosity. Harry stole a glance at her while he pretended to look at 50-year-old crackers; even with her hair-soaking wet she looked -hot. Harry resisted the urge to kiss her and said " I have found soup" while holding up a dented and dusty can of some kind of chicken soup. He then found a pot and turned on the stove with a flourish. " Now Ginny just sit back and watch as I, Harry Potter will make soup," She giggled as he went about making the soup. " And finally, we pour the soup into the fine china" he was holding to old chipped mugs that looked like they had seen better days "and voila soup"  
  
"This is delicious," said Ginny laughing.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Honestly, no it's the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten"  
  
Harry took a bite and it truly was disgusting.  
  
They started cracking up and then Harry looked at Ginny and kissed her as the lightning forked across the sky.  
  
At Diagon Alley there was the Weasley family looking extremely worried.  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chap. 2

A/N: thanx to the whopping 2 people who reviewed! Come on people Review! There is a box at the bottom of the screen click it  
  
A small thin man named Wormtail carried a ragged bundle through the pounding rain, it was very exhausting work and he longed to be in the warm old house no matter how dusty it was. The rain soaked through his haggard robes and it was freezing despite the summer heat. Besides he had lit a fire before hours before they left and he could just imagine the heat, the crackling flames, of course it was probably out by now. With that he continued down the hill.  
  
Harry and Ginny had been quite busy for the past 15 minutes, finally Harry pulled away. "What's wrong Harry?" said Ginny blushing.  
  
" Oh i just thought i saw something" He looked out the dusty window and his stomach dropped, He saw a cloaked figure walking through the rain towards the house and he was---holding something. Harry's scar hurt, it must be Voldemort and wormtail, thought Harry his stomach sinking lower " Ginny we hafta get out of here, Now"  
  
Ginny gave him a confused look, but saw how serious his expression was, so without and explanation she followed him. She would follow him anywhere. Harry expertly navigated the house as if he had been there before, he found the back door and opened it with a CREAK, then he grabbed ginnys hand and pulled her out, but she just stood there. " Ginny we have to go!"  
  
" the-the -storm!"  
  
" Ginny you have to face your fear now, because we have to go now!"  
  
So Ginny bravely stepped out and followed Harry, he pulled them to a small little house.  
  
Ginny caught her breath and looked around, it was a shabby cabin, but it looked comfortable. Harry sat down on the bed looking white as a ghost.  
  
" Harry?" said Ginny looking worried "what's up"  
  
"jbghjvf" harry mumbled  
  
" Harry you have to tell me whats going on! Or im going to walk right back into that house" Of course Harry and Ginny both knew it would have to be a life or death circumstance for Ginny to go back out to in the rain. Luckily, ( or Unluckily) for Harry it was.  
  
A/N yea its short but ill write more soon.if u review!!!! lol 


	3. Chap 3

A/n: sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. But review, whoever goodbooks is thanx for reviewing twice yay! And I'm sorry this Chapter is so short but I have all these tests to study for so yea..  
  
" Listen Gin, we hafta get down to the village, we hafta get out of here" said Harry who was looking very pale and holding his hand up to his forehead like it was in pain.  
  
" But Harry will you just tell me why?" said Ginny " I mean no one ever explains anything to me ever!"  
  
" Ginny, I promise I'll explain to you later but right now we need to get to the village as soon as we can" Harry really needed Ginny not to freak out and most witches and wizards got scared just hearing his name. His forehead felt like it was splitting apart.  
  
" Your, your scar? Is it hurting?" said Ginny now going equally pale.  
  
" um no" lied Harry letting go of his forehead. He really didn't want Ginny to get worried.  
  
" Harry I'll go with you cuz it seems important but-"  
  
"Good" said Harry cutting her off " Lets go"  
  
" The Storm!" cried Ginny  
  
" The storm can't hurt you its just water!"  
  
So with Ginny trembling they crept out of the house, and on Harry's nod they bolted down to the village.  
  
~*~  
  
" Wormtail " croaked the bundle " There is someone out side would you please go and kill them?"  
  
" C-Certainly Master" the man went outside turning the doorknob with a white hand that looked like a shimmering glove.  
  
Wormtail looked around the yard and suddenly he saw two small figures running in the distance, he sighed he had just gotten dry! And Disapperated.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny ran fast matching Harry's pace, as she ran she thought about the odd string of events that had just happened. She had kissed Harry and she blushed at the thought. But Harry had acted really weird and his scar hurt Ginny knew it. What was going on……… Then she realized with a start --- Voldemort. 


	4. chap 4

A/N: hey! I know the last chapters have been really short so I promise the next will be long! Review please  
  
Harry's heart beat fast as he ran, Ginny had sped up and Harry was having a hard time catching up to her. Did she know? He was worried about Ginny, she had already had to face Voldemort because of him, It could not happen again. Finally they reached the village, and Harry stopped, panting. Then Ginny turned around and faced Harry "You could have told be about You-Know- who"  
  
"What!?How did you figure it out?" asked Harry in between gasps.  
  
" I doesn't matter now" said Ginny "your right we need to get out of here its almost night"  
  
And indeed the sun was setting on the horizon, Ginny could just make it out through the clouds and rain. Then Harry had an idea, an idea that he hoped against hope would work.  
  
He stuck out his wand hand and Ginny looking mystified followed Harry's example. From behind a twig broke and they both turned around. Wormtail had his wand out and he screamed "Stupify!" Harry and Ginny ducked and Harry was about to disarm him when CRASH. a  
  
huge purple bus came out of nowhere missing wormtail by a centimeter.  
  
" 'ello, my name is Stan shunpike and...Neville? Ern, look its Neville again" 


	5. ch.5

A/N: this is the last chapter ( boohoo) i hope ya liked it!!  
  
don't worry a new story is coming soon { as soon as i can think of a plot}  
  
Harry and Ginny ran into the bus, knocking poor Stan out of the way. " Where's the fire Neville?" he asked jokingly.  
  
" DRIVE!" shouted Harry and Ginny together, and Ernie looking very scared pressed down on the pedal, but the bus would not move. Harry looked out the window to see Peter jinxing the bus, Harry knew what he had to do. He raised his wand and was about to yell when BAM! Ginny had raised a small log and dropped it over his head with a clever charm. Ernie's foot was still on the pedal when Peter's eye contact was broken and the bus shot straight a head when BOOM they were zooming across a country lane. Ernie looked back at Harry "Merlin's Beard what was that Nevi-'arry, I forgot it was 'arry potter, remember Stan?"  
  
" Yea Ern, 'arry what the heck was going on back there?"  
  
" Um...Nothing, we'd like to go to Diagon Alley" He dropped 22 sickles into Stan's hand. Stan looking quite perplexed, went to the front of the nearly deserted bus to talk to Ernie.  
  
" Ginny, you really saved us" said Harry greatfully.  
  
"I've been trying to find a way to repay you" mumbled Ginny  
  
"For what?"  
  
" In my first year, you saved my life Harry" whispered Ginny, Stan had fallen asleep with a symphony of snores.  
  
They fell silent looking out the window, trying to recap what had just happened. A few quiet minutes later Ginny turned to Harry and said  
  
"Ya know I'm glad you were here"  
  
" Its my fault we got lost"  
  
" No, its not Harry, i think we were meant to"  
  
Finally they arrived at Diagon Alley, it was almost deserted except for  
  
Mr.Weasly who was pacing up and down the cobbled street.  
  
" Dad!" yelled Ginny who raced into his arms.  
  
"We were so worried what happened?" Mr.Weasly did something with his wand and Ms.Weasly apparated on the spot.  
  
Molly hugged Harry and Ginny, and Harry began to launch into the tale, leaving out the kissing part he didnt think Mr.Weasly needed to know that. He paused when he got to the Voldemort part.  
  
" Mr.Wealsly, can I talk to you alone?"  
  
" Yes, excuse us Molly"  
  
They went into the leaky cauldron and Harry explained what had happened with Peter. When he had finished, Mr.Wealsly was white.  
  
" w-well need to tell Dumbledore, but first I'll tell Molly"  
  
He walked out and Ginny walked in. They sat in silence and Ginny took his hand.  
  
" Its all right Harry, we got out" She didn't say alive but she didn't need to. Harry gave her a brave smile and said "Oh God, were gonna hafta use floo powder to get back home aren't we?"  
  
*FIN*  
  
  
  
*Marni * 


End file.
